


painted in flames, all peeling thunder

by Darnaguen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Rain, Slow Burn, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: A Tumblr drabble prompt for damerey + “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”Obvious song inspiration is obvious.Hope you enjoy!





	painted in flames, all peeling thunder

_just for a minute_  
_the silver forked sky_  
_lit you up like a star_  
_that I will follow_

–

The air was heavy, dusty, crackling with an oppressive charge. The skies roiled black overhead. He smelled ozone and rain.

 _“Shit!”_  

He hissed through his teeth, dropping the hydrospanner as a jolt of electricity nipped at his fingers and sizzled up his arm.  _Oh, fine._

_-_

She looked very small, silhouetted on the cliffside against the looming mountain range. Her arms were wrapped around her body, her face lifted towards the sky. Her hair and her sash blew wildly in the rising wind and he imagined a smile on her face as he leaned against the supporting beam of the  _Falcon_ ’s landing ramp.

“It’s going to get very wet very soon, you know.”

She laughed, ringing and joyous. 

“I know.”

He smiled, walking over to stand next to her. The deep, wide ravine below was a dizzying sight.  _And so is she_ , he thought as the first lightning flashed across the sky and the first heavy raindrops fell.

-

“It almost never rains on Jakku,” she said almost dreamily. “There are heat lightnings sometimes, and sometimes rumbling thunder over the mountains. Sandstorms, obviously,” she added dryly.

“You’d love Yavin 4, then,” he grinned. “Nothing but rain for weeks, sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Her smile was dry, impish, a contrast to the water dripping down her skin. She seemed to glow in the grey half-light – like a coil of electricity in her own right, dangerous to touch.

He ran both hands through his soaked hair and laughed as another lightning cracked the sky.

“Yeah.”

–

_I don't wanna run_   
_just overwhelm me_


End file.
